


【莱吉】圣骑士

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate History, Knight, M/M, Middle Ages, Not My Fault, Revolutionary War, Secular Authority Prince
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 他看着好友的红发，阳光底下比血还要艳丽，铺陈在他的天鹅绒大床上，一定很好看。*世俗领土霸主莱x圣殿骑士吉，中世纪架空au，莱是暴力革命派，吉是温和改良派，世俗权低于教权。参考了神罗和罗马斗争，宗教改革，圣殿骑士审判等*OOC，有rape情节，你雷的都会有*我原本只想写pwp……
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 5





	【莱吉】圣骑士

-  
卸去武器的红发骑士长被大力推攘在地，伤口迸出血花，他连嘶声都来不及发出，就被金发少年狠狠咬上了嘴唇，力度凶猛，血珠涌出，比起亲吻，更适合叫作撕咬。

“为什么要背叛我？”

“我没有——”

愤怒的美少年用嘶哑的嗓音质问他，抓住他的胸甲用力摔倒在地，吉尔菲艾斯难以置信地望着他，眼中明明白白写着伤心。

“你明知这场战役只要抓住了教皇，一切都能结束，为什么要放跑他？”

“莱因哈特大人，请听我解释——！”

已经被妒火和愤怒冲昏头脑的金发王者冰蓝色的瞳孔中爆发着怒意，却绽出一个极为放肆的笑容，他美得惊心动魄，用手勾起身下人的下巴，吐出的却是恶劣的话语，“该让你的教皇大人看一看，他最衷心的圣殿骑士被本该屈居教会之下的世俗君主占有，是多么有意思的事情啊。”

吉尔菲艾斯近乎目瞪口呆地看着莱因哈特的脸，这张无数次令他想起天使和自己心中罪孽的绝世容颜，此时却令他感到陌生和害怕。

“不，莱因哈特大人，别这样做，不……”

他用发软的双手推拒着莱因哈特，而他曾经的挚友已经拥有了君主的必备特征，他残忍地无视吉尔菲艾斯的挣扎，钳住他的手腕，剥去残甲，露出漂亮而坚实的肌肉。一向洁癖的莱因哈特没有在意他身上的伤痕和血污，双唇直奔目的地而去，他在这幅熟悉的身体上煽风点火，用最不堪的方法亵渎神灵的使者。

吉尔菲艾斯无力阻止发生的事，背后的伤口因为身上人粗暴的举动时不时刺激得他的眼前发黑，他努力睁着眼睛盯着教堂穹顶，彩色的壁画上，庄严的圣子用怜悯的目光注视着他被抛弃的仆从，夕阳的光影透过彩窗，投下一个模糊的亮块，斜斜地照亮神像肃穆容颜。

在身体被贯穿的那一刻，他似乎看见了一滴泪水从圣母的眼中落下，悄然无声地滴落在地。

-

人人都说，缪杰尔家真是上辈子修来的福气才会有这样出色的姐弟俩，姐姐安妮罗杰温和娴静，容貌倾国倾城，弟弟莱因哈特桀骜不驯，成绩优异，有着不输姐姐的绝世容颜，这两人站在一起，就像是画像里的天使下凡。

至少最初的时候，吉尔菲艾斯是这么想的。

他是住在街边的普通人家的孩子，有着一头比红玉溶液还要漂亮的红发，这天他像往常一样出门，却在瞧见隔壁家的金发男孩时停住了脚步。

幼年的孩子不懂得什么叫惊艳，但那一瞬间，小吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己看到了真正的天使。

然后天使转过头，向他走来，他听见自己的心跳扑通扑通地极速跳动，天使冲他露出了一个自傲的笑容，“你是来和我做朋友的吧？你叫什么名字。”

他呆呆地说完自己的名字后才意识到不对劲，金发天使已经朝他伸出了手，他自我介绍着:“我叫莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔，你好啊，吉尔菲艾斯。”

听到这里动静的安妮罗杰也走了过来，弟弟向她热情地介绍新朋友，另一位金发天使朝他笑了笑，摸了摸他的头，“吉克，要和我弟弟做好朋友呀。”

那便是一切的开始了，小小的吉尔菲艾斯在心里立下决心，一定要守护这两位天使。

从初春到初秋，小城里的日子无忧无虑，他们做了无数少年人会做的事情会闯的祸，如果什么事情都没有发生的话，他们会这样一直快乐地度过余生。

直到有一天他和莱因哈特放学回家时，他们远远地瞧见了安妮罗杰的身影，少女被束缚在层叠的裙摆和侍卫之间，连回眸瞧他们一眼都来不及。

一群人簇拥着安妮罗杰上马车后离开了，莱因哈特飞奔进屋内，没过多久吉尔菲艾斯听见他无比愤怒的声音:

“爸爸把姐姐卖掉了！”

带走安妮罗杰的是世俗君主弗里德里希四世，年近花甲，同正值芳龄的安妮罗杰站在一起都显得无比怪异，可他们没有办法，一个落魄贵族能与皇帝搭上关系，得到连城的财富，这是天大的好事。

那天之后莱因哈特了消失了整整一个月，一个月后，金发男孩再出现在他的面前时感觉变了许多，唯一的亲人被强行剥夺令这个不过十岁的少年长大了许多。他邀请吉尔菲艾斯同他一起进入皇帝的骑士团，那是他们这样的小孩能受到战争训练的唯一之地，莱因哈特已经立誓要将姐姐夺回，而这件事需要他与吉尔菲艾斯一同去做。

吉尔菲艾斯只思考了一分钟后就同意了，他的心怦怦乱跳，两人双手紧握时，他听见安妮罗杰的话在脑海中回荡。

骑士团的训练同原来的生活很不一样，那些本就是贵族子弟的小孩子们趾高气扬地对新人表示不满，他们有过将出言不逊的人打哭为止，也有偷偷跑去宫殿里找姐姐吃甜点，金发少年与红发少年相互扶持着，走过了寂寂无名时刻。

他们在骑士团一同度过了四年，两人成绩出色，再加上过于出彩的容貌和能力，极受瞩目。吉尔菲艾斯的个子拔得比莱茵哈特快，不过十四岁的年纪已是同龄人中最高的一个了，他温和有礼，相貌英俊，穿上铠甲仪表堂堂，比起有着绝世容颜的莱因哈特来说都要更受欢迎一些。

十四岁的莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯在本就是精英组成的骑士团里也是鹤立鸡群的存在，有一天，莱因哈特正在浅眠，被吉尔菲艾斯推醒了。

“莱因哈特大人，醒一醒，教皇要来检阅骑士团，已经快到正门了！”

“唔……？”

莱因哈特一个鲤鱼打挺从床上爬起来，他迅速地打理完自己并穿戴好后，跟着吉尔菲艾斯溜到了第三排的队尾，前两排都是年纪要更大一点的男孩，此刻也按耐不住好奇心，踮着脚想要瞧见教皇头顶的华冠。一群黑衣金链的侍从们簇拥着一个人缓步移来，与为首的教皇相差半步的男人是皇帝本尊，用可以称之为谄媚的笑意同教皇小声说着话。白衣白袍的年长者用古井无波的眼神扫视了一圈站得如标杆一样的孩子后，停在了吉尔菲艾斯的面前。

“噢，弗里德，你有一个火红头发的漂亮孩子。”

皇帝向教皇介绍，这是骑士团里最高也最出色的一个孩子，叫吉尔菲艾斯。

“吉尔菲艾斯，这个名字十分动听啊。”那看起来无比慈祥悲怜的男人，微微躬身瞧着这个垂眉敛眸的少年，眼睛却藏着莱因哈特无法读懂的意味，他在心里怒吼着离吉尔菲艾斯远一点，垂在身侧的手悄悄地握紧了拳头。

教皇胸前精致的十字架已经晃到了他的眼前，红发男孩怔愣了片刻，下意识地飞速扫了一眼左边的莱因哈特，内心的不安开始放大。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你愿意听从主的召唤，随祂离开吗？”

场面静得出奇，没有人吭声，莱因哈特瞳孔紧缩，宛如一只即将要被抢走配偶的幼狮，冰蓝色的眼里射出了锐利的光芒。

教皇察觉到了这份敌意，用无比轻蔑的目光与金发少年对视片刻后就移开了视线，口吻仍然平静，只是那抹笑意像是掺了沙子一般：“无妨，孩子，吾尊重你的选择。”

这个小小的插曲对整个流程都似乎毫无影响，只有莱因哈特心中极为闷闷不乐，他回了屋子后就坐在窗边的座椅上翻书，每一个字都与他作对一般张牙舞爪的存在，他不悦地合上书本，撑着下巴看窗外的阳光。

门口吱呀一声，吉尔菲艾斯换了一身便装回来了，他眼睛弯弯，手里提着个蛋糕，用一如既往的温和语气询问莱因哈特：“你生气了吗？”

“我才没有……”莱因哈特脸上绷不住了，在吉尔菲艾斯面前他简直可以称作肆意妄为，他瞧了一眼面带笑容的朋友，不悦地噘着嘴。

“我买了蛋糕回来，可以作为赔礼吗？”吉尔菲艾斯深谙他别扭的心绪，几步上前后半跪在他的身前，歪着头好脾气地看过来。

莱因哈特还能说什么呢？他的目光早就柔和下来了，只有在吉尔菲艾斯和姐姐的身边他才能收起全身的戾气，他伸手揉了揉那头漂亮的红发，用酸溜溜的语气半抱怨着：“你如果当场同意了我一定不会原谅你。”

“我也不想离开莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯任由他拨弄着自己的头发，暖色的眼睛充满爱意，从许久之前开始，他就习惯了这样凝视莱因哈特，用自己的力量去拥抱这个再可爱不过的男孩。

“那我们说好了，”莱因哈特拉过他一同站起身，伸出手来，眼神坚定，“我们要一直一直在一起，不可以分开。”

吉尔菲艾斯定定地凝望着他的眼睛，与他的金发天使紧紧相握，一如当年在心底立下的誓言一般虔诚而笃定，“会的，莱因哈特大人，我会一直呆在您的身边。”

他们确信着即使未来有那么多变数，有那么多不可能，可无论如何，这个人，永远都会与自己在一起，就像地球永远都与月亮相依为伴一样。

皇帝下达命令给吉尔菲艾斯的那天是个天气甚好的清晨，他们正在用早餐，皇帝身边的内侍踱步而入，用怜悯的眼神瞧了一眼莱因哈特后宣布了旨意。

莱因哈特眼睁睁地看着红发男孩庄重地接过了镶金的圣旨，用他从未见过的歉意眼神瞧着他。

你为什么要这样看我？莱因哈特的心在滴着血，却还是坚持用自己的眼睛死死地盯着他的朋友，他的耳朵听不见吉尔菲艾斯带着歉意的话语：“……对不起，可那是教皇，我无法违背他的命令。”

“连皇帝也不可以。”金发男孩沙哑着声音开了口，苦涩至极的呐喊被他吞回了肚里。

连皇帝都不可以。

那天皇帝佝偻着身躯赔笑的样子可怜又可笑，莱因哈特心中甚至有了快感：剥夺我幸福的人也会被更强者践踏在身下，可这不可违背的铁蹄这一次踏上他的身躯，却是钻心的疼。

当弱小的个体被强大的极权倾轧，他们能做的只有两种选择：一是妥协，二是反抗。莱因哈特无论如何是不能接受这个宣判的，可他尚且没有反抗的力量。金发男孩紧紧地抓住挚友的袖子，用颤抖的声音恶狠狠地威胁他：“你不可以忘记我，永远不要忘记我。”

“你已经骗过我一次了，不可以再骗我，听见了吗！吉尔菲艾斯！”

那样的眼神吉尔菲艾斯一辈子也不可能会忘记，他见到了人在被剥夺了一切以后不甘的怒火，莱因哈特小小的身体紧绷如弦，骨子中流淌着沸腾的血液，狂奔怒吼地汇成可以推翻不公和非正义的浪涌。他不顾有别人在身边，虔诚地在他曾许诺誓死守候的金发天使面前，吻了吻他的手。

“我答应你，莱因哈特。”

去做你想做的事情吧，我永远会站在你的身后。

未出口的诺言被他封存于心中，吉尔菲艾斯知道，这样的人不可能一辈子屈居于他人之下，总有一天，总有一天他会颠覆这个时代，黄金幼狮此刻只能伸爪吓唬逼近的敌人，但他会长大，他注定要成为唯一的王者。

-  
失去了吉尔菲艾斯的黄金狮子连漂亮的鬃毛都黯淡了不少，本就不屑于与身边人交流的男孩显得更为沉默寡言，他的容貌与能力都成为锋芒毕露的存在，只有在夜深人静时分，冰蓝色的眼睛里烧着熊熊烈火，盯着名为教皇和帝王的两个靶子，好似这样就能将他们付与一炬。

无能懦弱的帝王夺走了他的姐姐，心怀鬼胎的教皇夺走了他的挚友。

他还剩什么呢？他什么都没有了。

他将这两个人钉在了复仇柱上，每时每刻都提醒着自己，他们像魔咒一样萦绕在年轻人的脑海中，仇恨为源泉，支撑着他从骑士团来到了军队，支撑着他以最快的速度建立了自己的功勋，从小小的少尉一路拼杀成为上将，皇帝将冰冷的精致徽章佩戴在他的胸前时，他机械地冷笑着，引来观礼的贵族小姐们暧昧的打量，不食人间烟火的精致的容颜淡漠无比。

他怀着怒意接过了仇人的奖赏，再半跪在红毯上接受教皇的赐福，这次他抬起头，吉尔菲艾斯静静地立在王座的左手侧，红发男孩在他们分别之后长得越来越高，几乎比他自己要高出了半个头，从来都如水一般的暖蓝眼眸静静地同他对视，是藏不住的欣喜和高兴，他看着他怀念无比的挚友，露出一个轻松无比的真心笑容。

典礼结束后他不顾姑娘们热切的眼神溜进了教会的侧门，他没有进去，乖乖等着，没过多久吉尔菲艾斯穿着整齐的出来了，两个年轻人甫一见面便热烈的拥抱在了一起，最开始的日子他还会在闲暇时间跑来和吉尔菲艾斯见面，后来莱因哈特跟随军队出征，他们整整两年再未碰面。

“好久不见，吉尔菲艾斯，”莱因哈特兴奋地冲他比划，“你长高了很多呢！”

“莱因哈特大人也长高了很多。”一如记忆里一样温和的年轻人伸出手，碰了碰那黑夜中也耀眼无比的金发，鬈曲的发丝讨好地缠上他的指尖，他心中咯噔一声，触电一般地收了回去。

莱因哈特并没有注意到他的不自然，兴致勃勃地同好友讲述着作战时的经历，吉尔菲艾斯立在墙头听他讲着，月色正好，莱因哈特如玫瑰一样的嘴唇开开合合，让他忍不住想一亲芳泽。可他不能这么做，这份隐秘又大胆的心思不适合告诉莱因哈特了，如今的他已是圣殿骑士的一员，与莱因哈特代表的世俗权力是无法取得和解的。

在他看见或者看不见的地方，民众的怨声四起，经年累月的战争拖垮了他们的生活，吉尔菲艾斯会用少有的假期回到国都同莱因哈特见面，两个少年手牵着手走在街上，那家他们最喜欢去的蛋糕店因为教会的横征暴敛而关门，他与贫民窟中躲藏在母亲怀里的小女孩对视，那双清澈眼眸透露出对生的渴求，对白袍红十字的害怕，都让他无言以对。

那时莱因哈特总会收敛笑容，他们的话题转移，避开会引起冲突的内容，可吉尔菲艾斯知道，莱因哈特冰蓝的眼眸下藏着的是愤怒。

教会是蛀虫，他在进入这里的第一天起就知道了这个不争的事实，神职人员懈怠其事，一墙之隔，有的人沿街乞讨，为了一点食物而出卖灵魂；有的人寻欢作乐，坐拥财宝美人，享尽荣华富贵。他尝试着改变过，用言语去劝谏，用善心去施舍，换来的不过是教皇依旧怜悯而无情的话语:“人生来就是有罪的，吉尔菲艾斯，每个人都有每个人注定的命运，祂早已给我们指明了方向。”

不是这样的。吉尔菲艾斯在心中呐喊，不是这样的。他无法同那些理所应当享受着与贫民用毕生财富换取的赎罪券养得膘肥体壮的教士和谐共处，他无法坐视面黄肌瘦的妇女拿卖身换来的钱哆哆嗦嗦地求他转交给教皇，只为救赎她心中的罪孽，太多太多这样令他觉得可笑又可悲的事实真实存在着，但他不能做出改变，他连影响教皇决定的权力都没有，更别说改变这些不公。

“……再过一年我一定可以当上元帅了，那个时候，吉尔菲艾斯，回到我的身边吧。”莱因哈特的手搭在他的肩上，认真说道。

吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛一亮，立刻又暗淡下来，摇了摇头，“我很想，莱因哈特大人，可我做不到。”

“为什么？吉尔菲艾斯，”他的肩膀被掐得生疼，金发少年面色不虞，“当上元帅后我有权力与教皇交涉了，你本来就是我的人，他不可以把你囚禁在这一辈子。”

“我即将升任圣殿骑士长。”吉尔菲艾斯冷静地说，莱因哈特的脸色微微变色，这个职位意味着吉尔菲艾斯必须终身效忠于教廷，除非教皇本尊或者手下所有分团的改命，即使本人身死，也终究会带着这个职位埋进坟墓。

“……吉尔菲艾斯，你知道我想要做什么。”

冰蓝色的眼眸中爆发出无尽的怒意，莱因哈特从进入骑士团的那一天就想着要推翻腐朽的高登巴姆王朝，而吉尔菲艾斯被夺走后，又增加了一个腐朽的教廷，前者比起后者来说，要轻松多了。

他从浴血拼杀中走出，早就意识到教会与王权的对立不可磨合了，教会一味的剥削掠夺民众，甚至将手伸进了军队中，莱因哈特早就对这个金玉其外败絮其中的教廷失了耐心，但他不曾想过会有一天，他与吉尔菲艾斯要刀剑相向。

“莱因哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯唤着他的名字，而金发男孩没有理他，他只得轻声说道，“不要为了我这个样子。”

民众心中，哪怕已经剥削至此怨言声起，教皇的独一无二也决定了它的延续可能，如果一味地抹去其崇高地位，结果只会适得其反。他知道此刻莱因哈特定想冲进去将只会冠冕堂皇说着救赎的白袍长者撕个粉碎，但这样也只会让莱因哈特饱受争议与骂名。

那双眼眸中燃烧的怒意对准了他，怒极反笑的男孩有一种动人心魄的美，“吉尔菲艾斯，你认为我是因为你才要讨伐他们么？那样没用的废物组成的团体，你叫我应该怎么去做？继续好吃好喝地供着？我没有那么大度，民众也没有！”

“但如果您推翻了教皇，那么民众也会推翻您。”他极其冷静地指出，莱因哈特与他怒目相视，最终撇开了头，鸦羽般的眼睫垂出无奈的阴影。

“如果有一天，我将剑锋对准了您，请相信我一定不会伤害您。”他尝试着把这个早就驻扎在心尖上的人拥入怀中，不带任何欲念，鼻尖是露水混杂着男孩身上好闻的气味，“您不必在乎我的存在，只要做您想做的事情就好。”

“我讨厌教皇，我只想要你回来我身边。”闷闷不乐的声音从自己的脖颈处传来，吉尔菲艾斯笑了笑，不再言语，享受这一刻爱人在怀的感觉。

莱因哈特率军出征的那一日，吉尔菲艾斯代表教皇给他送行。他们在城门相遇，先一步来的帝国使者向他躬身行礼后离去，近距离内只有他们两个人。

吉尔菲艾斯没有像他身后的那群骑士一样穿得像只有华丽尾羽的公鸡，笨重的银色铠甲覆盖在他修长的身躯上却一点也不显得累赘，他摘下了头盔，红玉一般的发露了出来，莱因哈特看着好友的红发，阳光底下比血还要艳丽，铺陈在他的天鹅绒大床上，一定很好看。

他紧紧地握住吉尔菲艾斯的手，用他们之间才能听见的话语说，“我会让你回到我身边的，吉尔菲艾斯。”

那只手抚上了他的脸颊，用拇指摩挲了片刻，莱因哈特冲他眨了眨眼，随即翻身上马，长剑一挥，号令出征。

吉尔菲艾斯转身命令骑士回团，谁都没有注意到，他们新上任的团长大人耳朵尖都变得与他的头发一样艳丽。

这一仗打得极其艰难，连续数月他都没有收到大军的消息，他的心中甚至产生了后怕:莱因哈特会不会一去不复返了？他不信鬼神，可无人之时，圣殿骑士长会溜进礼堂，神祇面目慈悲，他也会虔诚地单膝跪地，祈求神灵能听见他的愿望，护他爱的人平安。

胜利的凯歌终究是为黄金狮子吹响，身在教廷中的吉尔菲艾斯收到了莱因哈特的回信，整整三页纸讲述的都是他作战时候的凶险经历，他不善于表露感情，但这个绝美的少年在信的末尾写下了“du musst für immer drinnen sein.”（你永存于我的心底）这样的话，他似乎见到了莱因哈特笔尖落下时候脸上的红晕。他们不过刚刚成年，爱情的种子却早早埋于心底，亟待开花结果。

他期盼着莱因哈特的回归，而大军行进路程一半之时，皇帝驾崩。

皇帝的去世突如其来，几乎让宫廷乱成一套，他早年纵情声色，并未留下一儿半女，即使后来独宠安妮罗杰一人，也没能令她怀上孩子。世俗权力被弗里德里希的几个兄弟姐妹你争我夺，所有人都想着把王冠戴在自己的头上，再请教皇为其加冕，名正言顺的继位。

贵族们的信和邀约如雪花般纷至沓来，吉尔菲艾斯不喜欢他们这般谄媚逢迎，但还是尽职尽责将消息转告给了教皇。已是年近半百的老者一如当年表面笑得仁慈，眼角却含了深深的不屑，他连看都没有看，将带有火漆印的华丽信纸付与一炬，冷笑道：“一群不自量力的鼠辈。”

吉尔菲艾斯垂下眼眸，当作什么都没有听见。

教皇深深地瞥了一眼堂下立着的红发骑士，声音缓和许多：“你是个聪明孩子，吉尔菲艾斯，吾让你当上骑士长也希望你能懂得这个道理。”穿着红袍便服的教皇起身踱步至基督像前，缓缓而道：“他们有求于我，我们只需要看他们厮杀个你死我活后得到该得的即可，没必要参与进任何一项争斗。”

“国王又如何？没有吾的承认谁敢自称为王？”光照在他手上的宝石戒指上，反射刺目亮光，“他们会变，吾不会变，教会将永远挺立，民众也只能尊崇教会。”

红发男人没有出声，教皇拍了拍他的肩膀就离去了。

并不是什么东西都是一成不变的，你也不懂得这个道理，只是个无能者罢了。

内乱终止在莱因哈特回城的第三天，城门上的金甲男人高声宣布叛乱已平，反贼俯首，由卡洛琳女大公继任为女皇。贵族们目瞪口呆地瞧见自称深居简出的教皇将权力的王冠替卡洛琳戴上，才八个月大的女童被王冠折磨地哇哇大哭，金发元帅面不改色地半跪行礼，宣誓忠诚。

明眼人都能看出来这个娃娃充当着傀儡，有不服者想要抗议，被莱因哈特手下的将军丢进了监狱，这个时候这群保守派才发觉，这个年轻人拥有的权力早已超出了他们任何一个人，身侧还有了教会的支持。全副武装的士兵只要举剑，就能轻而易举地剥夺他们的生命，一如他们对待封地上任何一个奴仆一样随意。

至高无上的权力此刻对于莱因哈特不过是囊中之物，他趁着吉尔菲艾斯还在国都，做的第一件事就是将姐姐从皇宫这座牢笼中救了出来，他一刻也没有忘记被夺去姐姐的仇恨，安妮罗杰与两个男孩紧紧地拥抱，亲吻他们的额头，握着莱因哈特的手嘱咐他不要操之过急，莱因哈特嘴上答应着，目光已经锁向一旁目光温柔的红发挚爱。

他的吉尔菲艾斯还困在另一座牢笼中。

这次的分别又是一次酷刑，已是帝国宰相和元帅的莱因哈特在国都中处理了三年内政后无法忍耐与所爱分隔两地的痛苦，做了一件极其不符合他个性的事情：他对教会宣战了。

举国哗然，而随后莱因哈特命人列出了教会的九十五条罪状，公然贴在国都内的大教堂大门上，密密麻麻的字眼揭露教会的黑暗与腐败，愤怒的民众冲进了教堂，他们翻箱倒柜，将搜刮的财宝一一找出，砸在辜负信赖的神职人员头上。几桩事件的爆发最后成为了流血冲突，教会与民众间尖锐的矛盾终究被挑起。得知事件发生的教皇大怒，令圣殿骑士团火速出征迎战，他至始至终不肯相信，顺从如羔羊的普通人会站起来反抗视若神明的教会。

十三个分团聚集在吉尔菲艾斯手下听候指示，红发骑士长沉默地将任务分配，数千人的军团由他调遣，他将教廷内的防线一共设下四十七道，由年长的骑士负责守卫，他则亲率四个分团正面迎击莱因哈特的黄金狮子军。

这是场不得不打的战役，纵使吉尔菲艾斯再怎么不愿，哪怕他身为帝国元帅唯一的挚友和恋人，他也无法阻止自己与莱因哈特刀剑相向。整个教廷只有他一个不愿和莱因哈特对着干的例外，其他的人都一幅跃跃欲试的态度，狂热蒙蔽了他们的双眼。

初战告捷，圣殿骑士们欢呼庆祝，只有他知道那对有着冰蓝色眼眸的王者是故意漏了几个破绽输给他们，经验丰富者能明白诱敌深入的技巧，年少轻狂者就不一定了。吉尔菲艾斯以防守为主，且战且退，始终避免损失手下亲兵，而其余分团的人就没有这么幸运，帝国军内人才辈出，光是那一对被称为双璧的将领就令号称以一敌十的圣殿骑士们损伤大半，他知道莱因哈特会对败者留存善意，但善意的多少仍是未知。

他遇见的敌军大多没有那样凶残，是莱因哈特手下留情的操作，圣殿骑士感慨吉尔菲艾斯的用兵如神，每每作战都能凯旋，何曾知道这位从身到心都归属了金发元帅的年轻骑士长只是为了他们能保全性命才被迫拿起武器对抗所爱。数千人的队伍以一敌十也无法阻挡气势如虹的大军，很快他们就被逼到了教廷外围，聚集在吉尔菲艾斯手下的分团只剩下了六个，这群养尊处优的骑士哪里比得过身经百战的军人，数月的战斗已让他们疲惫不堪，睁着迷惘的眼睛看着不发一言的骑士长。

吉尔菲艾斯与身侧的辅佐商议着办法，他们都心知肚明失败的结局，但谁都不能开这个口。

必须要教皇亲自同意投降才行。他这么想着，转身离去。

莱因哈特的明眸在烛光下忽明忽暗，他攥紧了手中的密函，嘴唇死死地抿着。

参谋长奥贝斯坦的话语还在耳边萦绕，刺得他鼓膜生疼：“人是会变的，阁下，您与他已经两年未见，您又如何知道他仍旧是忠于您的呢？”

“吉尔菲艾斯不可能背叛我！我们每月都有通信！”他想都没有想地怒吼回去，面色苍白的男人露出了一个冷淡的嘲笑：“即便如此，他现在是您的敌人。”

怒上心头的莱因哈特没有继续同奥贝斯坦争辩，而几天后他收到了奥贝斯坦递给他的密函，来自教廷内部，上面清楚地写着吉尔菲艾斯请求教皇立刻逃亡，由他来阻挡即将打进城内的黄金狮子军。莱因哈特恶意地猜想这是奥贝斯坦为了让他死心故意放出的假消息，可他没有任何理由去怀疑这个忠心耿耿的下属。

难道……他难以置信地看着密函，将揉得不成样子的纸丢在地上。不，不可能，吉尔菲艾斯不会做出这样的事情，时局已经变了，他怎会那样愚蠢？理智告诉他不能排除这种情况，情感的天平却偏向了处于另一阵营的爱人。

无论如何我都不应该怀疑他，他说过的，他永远不会对我出手！他压抑住翻涌的情绪，召集下属商量明日的攻城计划。

但当他见到熟悉的红发身影挡在大军面前时，他翻身下马，与全副武装的吉尔菲艾斯遥遥相望。

红发骑士的头盔不利于作战早被他给摘了，那双暖蓝的眼睛隔着千军万马向他虚虚望来，莱因哈特无法分辨其中藏着的情绪，他只知道怒火即将压倒残存的理智。率先冲进教廷的米达麦亚传信而来，说并没有找到教皇的身影，元帅身边的亲兵一瞬间都感受到黄金狮子浑身暴发的戾气，冰蓝色的眼眸直击挡在教廷正中央的吉尔菲艾斯，利剑紧握，他吩咐下去，将骑士长活捉，其余的人一律杀无赦。

聚集在他身边的骑士越来越少，他的战甲也伤痕累累，吉尔菲艾斯模糊的视线凝聚在太阳下那蓬勃的金发上。他一夜未眠，那位白发老者在思考了一夜后终于同意投降，天亮时敌军已经开始攻打城墙了，教皇要求再进行一次晨祷，吉尔菲艾斯没有多想，点头同意后出去应战，而到现在为止，钟声都没有响起。

耳边是惨烈的呼喊，敌方或者己方的血溅到了他的脸上，不，他还不能倒下。吉尔菲艾斯的目光沉痛，他奋力挥剑，救出了陷入苦战的骑士们，嘱咐他们立刻回城，只要教皇宣布投降，一切都会停止。

围击他的人越来越多，且战且退，直至教堂大门，有骁勇的战士一刀劈开了他的银甲，伤口火辣辣的疼，红发骑士终究无法抵御，用剑撑着身体跪倒在地。

“教皇跑了——”

是圣殿骑士的声音，凄惶无助，响雷在军队中炸开，吉尔菲艾斯陡然睁大双眼，他的同僚也一时停下了反击，随后就被士兵刺穿了心脏。

一个人——越过千军万马，踏过遍布血污和泥泞的道路，走到了他的面前，黑色马靴上秀着雄狮，金发元帅手中没有利刃，他只是静静地注视着这个人，心头滴着血。

吉尔菲艾斯没有抬头，他的大脑正处在疲乏极端的放空中，甚至还有闲心在想，衣摆沾到了秽物，洁癖发作的莱因哈特大人心里肯定闷闷不乐。

“教皇宣布，圣殿骑士为叛教者——”

蜂蜜色头发的将领高举信函，大声宣布着，所有人的目光都停在了战场上幸存的骑士身上，吉尔菲艾斯只用了一瞬就明白了其中缘由，唇角勾出一个苦笑，轻轻地叹了口气。

原来我们才是弃子。

红发骑士长扫视战场:企图反抗者皆被斩于马下，昨日还开着玩笑的同伴身首异处，有人难以置信，有人颓然萎地，骑士们惶惶不安，一双双眼睛注视着他，等待现在唯一的领袖发出的最后号令。

清脆的金属声撞击着砖石地面，吉尔菲艾斯丢下了武器，冷静说:“我们投降。”

莱因哈特的目光未曾改变，他喝令米达麦亚同罗严塔尔主持残局，他现在有别的事情要做。

金发雄狮抓住了红发骑士的胸甲，推着他撞开了教堂的门，吱呀一声再紧紧关闭，没有人进去看一眼发生了什么事，士兵们已经在外高歌大笑，庆祝来之不易的胜利。

“你恨我吗？”

他没有收到回答，面色苍白的骑士长蜷身倒地，露出来的蜜色肌肤上残留着情欲的痕迹，吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛眨了眨，莱因哈特惊奇地发现有晶莹的液体落了下来。

红发骑士哭的时候都极其安静，暖蓝色眸子呆呆睁着，失去了焦距，乖巧地让莱因哈特心脏都疼了起来。

“对不起，吉尔菲艾斯，对不起……”

他从来没有道过歉，一遍遍念着这三个字，笨拙地用手擦去他的泪水，缓缓将浑身颤抖的爱人拥入怀中，他捧起吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊，亲了亲他的额头，喟叹一般道，“原谅我吧，吉尔菲艾斯，你要怎么样做都好，我不能忍受你不在我身边的痛苦，不要离开我，你说过的，要永远和我在一起。”

紧紧握着他双肩的手抖若筛糠，莱因哈特无法压抑自己的情感，只要一想到这个人要离开自己就会钻心的疼，大颗大颗的泪珠砸在地上，也砸在了吉尔菲艾斯的心上。

红发骑士伸出手，终究是抚上了男孩秀丽的脸庞，他对这个人就是心软地一塌糊涂。

这场被后世称作“金赤对决”的战役让名震一时的圣殿骑士团覆灭了，教皇仓皇出逃，只带上了象征地位的戒指和足够挥霍半生的财富，此后便不知所踪。莱因哈特将教廷中藏匿的巨额珍宝尽数发还给贫民，并承诺按照地区推选出新一任教皇，且严禁赎罪券的发放；教会得到了极大的改革，规定由国家按例发放神职人员的薪金，收受的财宝也要按比例纳税，税款将大部分用于资助贫民和公共设施建设；新教诞生，经济发展，禁忌已久的旧时代逐渐展露快活的新风。

他的一系列措施都得到了民众的热烈欢迎，他们在感慨这位年轻的准国王励精图治的同时，他身侧那位红发骑士也惹来频频注目。

这位前任圣殿骑士团团长有着如红玉溶液一样的头发和矫健的身姿，暖蓝色的眼睛注视着你时宛若春风拂面。莱因哈特毫不掩藏地表露自己的依赖和亲昵，他亲自下令将这位挚友封为大公，兼领一众头衔，并在继位不久后宣布与其成婚，继承人由国王考核后选出。

旧贵族微弱的反对声已经淹没在民众的欢呼声和黄金狮子军的实力之下，但有人提出异议，认为曾经为基督徒的大公与陛下成婚，实乃违背教义的实质。

已经登临帝位的莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯相视一笑，红发骑士从始至终只属于金发元帅，那是他们才知道的秘密了。俊美异常的国王摇摇头，说出了名言:“任何教义在爱的面前都是失效的。”

百年后，有异国的童话作家某天路过国度，金发国王与红发骑士的故事在民间已经有了数不清的版本，这位作家记录下了不同的开端和过程，结尾始终是一样的:

国王与他的骑士共同治理着这个国家，带领着他们的人民，过上了幸福的生活。

-fin


End file.
